


Elevators and Fun Games

by AnaMachado



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Games, Implied Relationships, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Trapped In Elevator, Truth, Truth or Dare, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 07:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaMachado/pseuds/AnaMachado
Summary: The elevator is stuck so they decide to play a round of truth or truth.





	Elevators and Fun Games

**Author's Note:**

> I'm to sleepy to proof read. So sorry mistakes

They're stuck on elevator and needed something to pass the time. Until someone said for they to play a round of truth or truth. Deciding who would ask and who would answer first they decide to began with Pierre to go first and asked to Charles:

\- So you and Mick?....

A Blushing Charles answered:

-Well maybe something has happened maybe not

Some cheers appeared on the elevator, and while trying to distract people Charles asked Daniel:

\- And you and Max, some sort of teammates with benefit happened there?

\- No Max was much more than only that - Daniel smile

Some murmurs here and there but mostly people aren't surprised. Anyway going foward Daniel asked Nico:

\- So did you suck Kevin's balls? - suggestive eyebrows 

\- Not only that - a playful wink from the german

Now going to Carlos he asked:

-How much hard go your daddy kink for Alonso?

Gasping and blushing Carlos try to denies but is remembered of the game and a bit ashamed answer:

-Hard, but please don't tell him!

Some reassuring later its Carlos asking Daniil:

-Did you was attracted by Daniel when younger?

\- Yeah I was, like was for you too. 

Some cheers for the answer and Daniil asked for Romain:

\- Have you and Kevin ever helped each other if you understand what I say?

\- Some times, but my wife knows.

Romain went to ask to George:

\- Have you ever had something with your fellow rookies?

\- Well.... *blushing*

\- I think that's enough answer- said a laughing Daniel - Now continuing...

George asks Lando: 

\- Have you had wet dream about Alex while younger? 

Blushing Lando anwered: \- Yeah sometimes

\- A total normal reaction to a crush, right Lando? - said smiling Nico

\- Shut up . For my question to Pierre I want to know if you Charles ever done something?

\- Well -he looked to Charles - Some stuff...

When he would ask more the lift began to function again

\- Well I think that the end, and don't need to remember discretion. - a wink

And everyone began to follow their own path.


End file.
